


Keep you safe and warm

by lovecanbesostrange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecanbesostrange/pseuds/lovecanbesostrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is able to control the wolf, but she is reluctant to let Snow see her that way. Until it becomes necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep you safe and warm

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Red Snow friendship feelings set after 2x07 obviously.

Red used to like winter. Life was hard, but with a coat of snow on the land everything looked peaceful. And she had always enjoyed the sound her boots made on the freshly fallen…  well, snow. Maybe all of that had been a little sign to point her in the right direction of who would one day become her friend. Her family. It was a bit poetic, right?  
  
But now, hiking through the woods with no place to stay, winter soon to be upon them again, the thought of cold nights wasn’t really comforting. They had managed these past couple of months, but no matter where they turned, posters with Snow’s face made the rounds and not many people were willing to help. They had become thieves when necessary (successful ones at that, not getting caught for taking some eggs).  
  
Red thought back to four weeks ago. They didn’t have much to eat when the wolfstime came. And even though she finally knew how to control it, how to embrace the wolf, she stayed away from Snow or used the hood for the most hours of the night. But last wolfstime she had hunted. Instead of taking bread and cheese out of someone else’s pantry, the wolf - Red - had found, hunted and killed a deer. The other two nights she stayed under her hood and barely talked to Snow.  
  
Being the wolf wasn’t bad. It was liberating and exciting. Instincts took her over and she could things, she never had dreamt off before. But Red was always afraid what would happen if she met humans during the night. The animal inside her was strong and her survival instinct heightened like everything else. That’s why she never dared to go near Snow in her wolf form. Because there was no person in the world that meant more to her. And hurting Snow would kill Red, too.  
  
The dead deer was in some ways an excellent distraction, because that way Red could teach Snow a bit more. How to get the most meals out of it. And they had kept the fur to tan it for the cold months to come again. They had spent two weeks in an almost cozy cave, but they had been too close to the nearest farm.  
  
Now is the second night where frost is hardening the ground. They have gathered wood and built a fire, making sure they are deep enough in the forest that no one will spot them. But it’s hard trying to stay warm. The fire is threatening to go out every few minutes despite their best efforts. They are sitting on the fur, but the cold is creeping up their backs.  
  
Snow is shivering. Red is a bit reluctant tonight putting her arms around her. She is afraid her hood might slip and the wolfstime has just begun. They huddle together, Red always fidgeting a bit that the fabric stays firmly around her. To protect her from more than the crisp air.  
  
“I don’t remember what a bed feels like”, Snow says. “Being buried in pillows would be great.”

“Don’t forget a nice hot soup before bedtime.”

“The fireplace in our cabin will always have a kettle full of soup.”

“Sounds good”, Red tries to smile. But something else catches her attention. She thought they had more time, but the first snow is starting to fall. Red leans forward, putting another log in the fire. But it won’t be enough.  
  
Half an hour later the ground is more white than dark. Red can hear Snow’s shivering by now. The way her teeth are chattering, the way her fingers are scratching the insides of her gloves and the heartbeat that is starting a new rhythm. Red feels the cold as well, but she has more body heat (probably a wolf thing too), so she can last longer.  
  
“Red, how far are those farms?” It takes some time for Snow to get the words out. “I know we saw soldiers nearby, but I don’t think we can last much longer.”

“I don’t think we can make it that far. Maybe two hours on foot.” She bows her head like she so often does. Unsure of herself. “I’m sorry, Snow”, she whispers and stands up.

“What are you doing?”

Red is retreating, taking some deep breaths. “It’s getting to cold and… you always believe in me, so maybe it’s time to see if you’re right, you know.” There is a moment of silence and then Red takes off her hood. She throws it over to Snow. “I will never hurt you.”

“I know.” Snow grabs the edges of the hood like so many months before. She believes in her friend, she is not afraid. But she doesn’t want to be a fool either and prepares herself to maybe, just maybe, use it. It had worked that night Anita died.  
  
Red takes a few more steps back, her eyes glowing yellow already and when she’s crouching down, the transformation sets in. It’s so smooth and in the blink of an eye Snow is faced with the wolf. A huge wolf, a frightening sight to everyone who is not expecting this.  
  
“Hey, Red. Are you okay?” Snow keeps her voice low. Adrenaline pumping in her veins makes her forget the low temperature for a moment. The wolf lets out a soft growl. Snow stays still. “It’s me. Snow. I’m your friend. You know that.” She lets go of the hood with her right hand, stretching it out toward Red. It’s still Red. The wolf is Red. And slowly she sets one paw in front of the other. Big paws. For the first time Snow realizes how big the wolf really is.  
  
Even through the thick glove Snow can feel the warm breathe of - her friend. Red bows her head and slips under it, so Snow’s fingers glide through her fur. The tension breaks and she has to let out a little laugh. The wolf is rubbing up against her back now and lying down. Snow bunches up the red hood and places it an arm’s length away before she settles against Red. Red tries her best to curl up around Snow, to warm her up.  
  
“I used to play pretend with my dolls of having tea parties and so often imagined having real friends for that. Friends who stayed over for the night and tell stories with. This is different than I thought it would be, but it’s so much better.”

Snow buries her face in the soft fur as the wolf lets out a little huff to answer that. Even though Snow knows she is being held by a friend (who could tear any human to shreds if provoked) and not a pet, she can’t help herself to scratch the wolf behind the ear, whispering a thanks. It’s something Red doesn’t mind. It feels nice. And it’s good how her friend doesn’t mind seeing all sides of her. This wolf doesn’t need a pack, they are family.  



End file.
